EroByakugan
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [DRABBLE][Neji X TenTen] Nuestro querido Hyuuga tiene la tentación de espiar a su compañera en los baños termales. Neji, pervertido...


**Ero- Byakugan **

El equipo de Maito Gai había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con un hostal, a la vuelta de una dura misión de rango A. Después de las insistencias de TenTen, y de reconocer que también él necesitaba un descanso, Gai-sensei optó por pasar la noche en el pequeño hostal, al fin y al cabo, descansar y relajarse también podía ser tomado como entrenamiento

**-----**

Cuando su cuerpo se sumergió por completo en el agua de la terma, un gemido de satisfacción salió de su garganta. Habían hecho bien en parar en ese hostal, podía parecer pequeño, pero las aguas termales eran una maravilla. Pensó en memorizar la dirección del lugar, para poder ir algún día con sus amigas, todas necesitaban un descanso, pues la Hokage no paraba de darles misiones difíciles, una detrás de otra, y por mucha admiración que sintiese hacia la sannin, TenTen pensaba que aquello era abusivo por su parte. Pero claro, a ver quien era el valiente que se atrevía a decírselo.

Escuchó la puerta corredera de las termas de al lado, y la inconfundible voz de su sensei y Lee se dejaron escuchar por el lugar. Parecían animados.

Una risita escapó de sus labios, al escuchar como Neji intentaba, inútilmente, hacer callar a su sensei y compañero.

**-----**

Escuchó la leve risa de TenTen, tras el muro de bambú que separaba las termas masculinas y femeninas

Una diabólica idea le cruzó la mente

Miró a su alrededor, a parte de su equipo, no había nadie más en las termas, y su sensei y Lee estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo estupideces como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Bien, pensó, si no había testigos, TenTen nunca sabría lo que había hecho, y saldría impune de esa situación, con su hombría en su sitio, y sin ninguna cicatriz hecha por alguno de los mortíferos kunais de su amiga. Satisfecho con su perfecto plan de espionaje, se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo del muro de bambú, a una distancia prudencial, para evitar sospechas, y de espalda a los dos especimenes que luchaban para ver cuanto duraban sumergidos en el agua

-Byakugan-Susurró quedamente

Así, el muro de bambú fue traspasado, y la esbelta figura de TenTen se mostró ante él. En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiese exclamado un "¡Wow!" ¿Desde cuando su amiga tenía tan buen cuerpo? Se sonrió al fijarse más en ella. El vientre plano, pechos firmes y de un tamaño no muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño, de una medida que a él le pareció perfecta. Pocas veces había visto a la kunoichi con el pelo suelto, pero ahora que lo veía, se dijo mentalmente verla más a menudo sin los moñitos. Siguió observando embelesado el cuerpo de su amiga unos instantes más, pensó que podía pasarse así décadas, y no se cansaría de admirar el buen cuerpo de TenTen

Pero tuvo que dejar de observar tal magnifico espectáculo al escuchar como su sensei salía del agua gritando victorioso algo referente a la primavera de la juventud. Maldito Gai-sensei y sus tonterías…

**-----**

Después de un buen baño, no había nada mejor que comer a gusto. Después se retirarían a dormir, y seguramente, quizás por el cansancio o por el baño, dormirían los cuatro como angelitos. Aunque los sueños de Neji no serían muy puros, precisamente

-¿Qué tal el baño, Neji?- Preguntó una animada TenTen

Neji sonrió de forma extraña- Mejor de lo que esperaba. En realidad, creo que debería repetirlo

Mientras comía, Neji hizo una importante nota mental; Conquistar a TenTen en cuanto llegasen a Konoha. Agregó algo más; espiar a su amiga más a menudo

Así daba gusto bañarse

**Fin**

* * *

Este es mi primer Drabble, y me ha encantado escribirlo, me siento realizada conmigo misma, um. Neji es un pervertido, de eso no hay duda, después de ver tantas imágenes en las que Neji intenta ver a TenTen con el Byakugan, y que en su camino se acabe cruzando o Lee o Gai... Ya era hora que al pobre la jugada le saliese bien ¿No? xD

Espero que os haya gustado n.n

Ja na!!!


End file.
